Ghost of Sparta
by Quick-Demon
Summary: <html><head></head>Kratos finds himself in the Ghost Zone and he doesn't care who or what could get in his way of reuniting with his deceased family and Danny is caught right in the thick of it. And yes, there will be blood... and ectoplasm. *up for adoption*</html>


Ghost of Sparta

By Quick-demon

Rating: T (with Kratos involved it might get ugly)

Disclaimer: I dont know Danny Phantom or God of War series.

Set after God of War 3 & before Phantom Planet in DP. Apologies in advance as this chapter is un-beta-ed.

Author's Note: Ok I admit, I never through of this before until a few days ago. I just wanted to see how Danny will cope with a beast like Kratos.

Also a warning there will be character deaths, an expected casutaly when Kratos is involved. Of who? Well you'll have to find out...

Oh yes, there will be blood.

And ectoplasm.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lightning flickered overhead as the clouds swirled and the wind roared, along with a female voice. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, laid upon the blackened rock staring up at the spirit of the enraged goddess with a feeling of smugness. He had defeated all the gods above and under the earth. He had faced all that the gods could throw at him and he overcame them, crushing their skulls, splattered their red blood on the earth.<p>

A perfect revenge on all the false hope and the promises that were broken.

Now that the gods were destroyed the world was crumbling, Pandora's power was now in mortal hands, no longer it was at the mercy of the gods who care nothing but themselves.

He lay upon the grounds of Mount Olympus in which he had defeatedHera, Heracles as well as countless others, finally facing Zeus. He also defeated Athena, not by sword but by denying her of the power she wanted. The power he took and carried all this time, the power of Hope that now is released into the mortal plane.

Blood pooled from his gaping wound, darkness crept from the corner of his eyes calling him to the abyss. He heaved a few laboured breaths as he watched Athena disappear. He smiled. This death truly fitted him as a warrior of Sparta as he knew he would die by the sword as he lived by it.

He could see his wife's smile and hear his daughter's cheerful laugh in the distance as if to call him. To call him home.

With one last breath he descended into darkness.

* * *

><p>A bright flash of pain burst from his head.<p>

"Uuuggghhh!"

Danny jolted awake, his head shot up so fast he almost fell backwards.

"Since you miss out on most of today's lesson on ancient greek mythology, you'll spend the afternoon catching up in detention" Mr's Lancer's voice boomed.

A few giggles rose from the class as Danny's dazed mind caught up to what was happening. Mr. Lancer left his desk to head to the front and Danny's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as stares and giggles were aimed his way.

"Now class, we will have a test on Monday about the gods of Ancient Greece and their roles" Mr's Lancer announced reverting the attention to himself again

Groans rose up from the class and Danny took the chance to look outside the window to hide some of his embarrassment. He rubbed his sleep ridden eyes, annoyed he fell asleep... again. Once more his extracurricular activities were interrupting his normal side of life. He worked hard NOT to have a detention with Mr. Lancer but recently he was getting more and more of them. He cursed quietly because last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself and get his parents involved.

The bell rang signalling the end of class, and the end of Friday's last class. Students cheered as they all got up quickly from their desks.

"Don't forget to study up on Ancient Greek Mythology for the test on Monday!" Mr. Lancer shouted above the chatter of excited students

In a few seconds the children filed out, Danny had hoped to be stealthy and hide among the crowd but was pulled unceremoniously back by Lancer's quick hand.

"Not yet Mr. Fenton, we have a detention to do"

"But sir" Danny protested.

"Sit"

Danny sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Mr. Lancer folded his arms as he watched the dejected boy sit on the nearest desk. He leaned back onto his own desk, straightening his shirt and brushing invisible dust from his grey trousers.

Danny peers through his messy hair, making a mental note to get a haircut, at the teacher. His heart sank. He knew that look, he knew what was coming since Mr. Lancer wasn't grabbing any work for him to do.

"Danny-" Mr. Lancer began

"Please don't! I'll do anything!" Danny pleaded

"I'm sorry Mr. Fenton but this is becoming an issue. This is the tenth time in a row" he said firmly

Danny put his most desperate and pleading expression, "Please sir, I'll do anything, I'll clean the chalkboard... I'll even clean your house"

Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrow.

Danny put on his best smile hoping to prevent a crisis, "Just don't call my parents!"

The out-of-shape school teacher stood up and closed the classroom door. Danny frowned his blue eyes full of questioning. The teacher turned around and approached Danny.

"Um sir..."

Suddenly an explosion of pain hit Danny's head, the boy yelped and pulled away.

"Wha-"

Mr. Lancer pulled back with a serious expression on his face.

"Are you being abused?"

Danny's eyes went wide as dinner plates, "What?"

"I only tapped you on your head, the same area in which I tapped you to wake you up. You're having an extreme reaction to something so small. By the look on your face you have an injury there.

So I ask you again Daniel, is anyone hitting you?"

_Yeah ghosts!_ His mind seemed to retort.

"What? No!" Danny defended fiercely, "I'm not getting abused at home!"

"Then how did you get that head injury?"

_Crap, crap, crap! _Danny swallowed, _I can't say I tripped and fell – he'll think I'm covering up. Well I am covering up but not from parental abuse!_

"I-I –I-er-well it's embarrassing really" Danny muttered

Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrow and Danny put on his best embarrassed face, "I hit my head on my bed headboard this morning"

Danny gave a sigh as if he was resigning himself to telling the truth, "I am always clumsy, hence why I sometimes get picked on-on by my friends. Yeah, we always play pranks on each other"

He didn't want to reveal that he was getting picked on by Dash. Last thing he needed was unwanted anger from the quarter-back from telling a teacher.

Danny looked at Lancer with a sincere and serious face. He knew now this was an honest truth and it will show through and bring a final re-enforcement to Mr. Lancer.

"Please sir. I don't want to get my parents in trouble for something that they had nothing to do with"

Silence remained between them as Danny held Mr. Lancer's gaze. The teacher sighed and folded his arms.

"I believe you Mr. Fenton"

Relief filled Danny's features as his tense muscles relaxed.

Mr. Lancer smiled and opened the door, "Just be careful in the future"

"Yes sir" Danny jumped up and headed for the door.

"Have a good weekend Daniel, don't forget the test on Monday" Mr. Lancer farewelled the boy as he rushed passed him into the hallway

"Yes sir!"

With that Danny jogged out without looking back. Mr. Lancer frowned. He knew something was amiss, he did believe Danny about his parents but he knew he was receiving injuries another way. Normally he would ignore Danny if he had bruising as he knew that Danny was clumsy (it wasn't a secret) but also he was consistently arriving late, turning up with actual cuts and severe bruising as well as sleeping in class. It was like he was getting into fights.

Lancer frowned; _Danny is too meek to get into fights. He did mention he was pranked on by his friends..._

Lancer sighed rubbing his forehead. It was a puzzle to be solved at a later time. He gathered his papers and stored them into his suitcase. With a click of the lock he picked it up and headed out to the car park to drive home.

* * *

><p>Lights filled his vision. At first they were spotted globes of fuzzy lights but it soon clarified into solid shapes. His mind woke from the cobwebs of sleep to realise he was staring at objects.<p>

With a jolt he sat up realising he was aware and awake. His hand instantly flew to his stomach to find his abs intact. He looked around to find he was on an island of some sort, with no water around. The sky was filled the darkness and wisps of green.

"What trickery is this?" he growled as he climbed to his feet

He found deep sadness in his heart as he thought of his wife and child. He was meant to join them in the afterlife, since the underworld no longer had a master he assumed that he was free to reunite with his family.

But they were not here.

Rage engulfed him and he screamed a loud and beastly scream.

_How long will this go on? Will I ever be free from these cursed memories? Will I ever be reunited with my wife... with my little _Calliope_ ?_

It was like a long and agonizing torment, no matter what he did it seemed like his family eludes him and his painful memories were never forgotten. He found his Blades Of Chaos in his hands, the chain still seared into his white flesh a testament to his ambition and to his one and only torment.

He looked around. He figured that this was the afterlife. He had a chance to find them and finally be with them for all eternity.

He gripped the hilt of his swords tightly, _I will find them._

"A rare breed has entered my land" a voice from behind

Kratos turned to see a strange creature made from metal pointing it's wrist at him. The creature seemed to be an automation of sorts since there was no flesh on him, with a flaming metal skull and a levitating device on its back. He looked like a warrior armed with projectile weapons, most likely powered with magic since automations had no life of their own.

"I shall enjoy hunting you, whelp" the automation grinned

The Ghost of Sparta smiled his eyes full of bloodlust.

"We'll see what blood you leak automation" Kratos sneered

Skulker chuckled feeling exhilaration of a challenge, _Oh yes this will be fun!_

The robot shot ectoplasmic goo from his wrist, Kratos dived out of the way and took cover behind rocks.

"I am Skulker! I am the hunter and you are the prey!" Skulker announced making his ego known, "There is no prey I cannot catch!"

Kratos moved out from behind the rocks and threw his blade at Skulker. The robot dodged only to be hit with another blade. Usually he didn't worry about blades as they never seemed to penetrate his armour until the stranger's fiery blade stabbed the metal body like butter, melting the metal.

"What?"

Never missing a beat Kratos pulled the blade back in forcing the automation to the ground. He launched himself in the air whipping out his blades in a dance of fire and it rained down on the creature in three quick successions. First cutting into the metal chopping off the exterior armour, then he stabbed it deeply into the shoulder dismembering the limb that fired the goo, before stabbing the back showering the Spartan in an oily substance.

"It seems you bleed brown automation"

Skulker was beside himself crying out in fear, "No! Don't please!"

"I will spare you if you tell me of this place" Kratos stood over the automation disgusted on how easy it was to disable

"You're in the Ghost Zone" Skulker replied

"Ghost Zone?" the name sounded foreign on his tongue

"Yes, it's where most of the ghosts go after people die" Skulker continued, "A place where we exist when we can't move on"

"Move onto where?" the Spartan snapped

"I don't know, apparently where all souls meant to go"

The Spartan sneered at the lack of information, "Is there anyone who does know?"

"I don't know... maybe"

Kratos pointed his blade at Skulker's face making the robot shrink back.

"Uh-erh-uh-well the only one who can possibly know is-is Clockwork"

"And where can I find this, Clockwork?"

"I don't know, I have never been there"

Kratos edged his sword closer.

"N-n-no one sees Clockwork, he only sees you. B-b-but I know who has been in recent contact with him"

"Who?"

Skulkers' mouth formed a sinister smile

"Danny Phantom"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

This chapter was more or less a way to gague the response for this crossover. I'm not even sure people would be interested in a DP/GOW crossover...

Review's are always appreciated.


End file.
